What Happened To Me?
by Imagination Live
Summary: Yuffie plus Materia equals trouble! What'd did she do to Cloud? Major Cloti, mild cussing, mild violence, EXTREME fluff, slight OOC. lol plz read! the story is alot better than the summary!


**AN/ I do not own the board games listed in the story, mild cussing.**

Edge was a little silent after Kadaj's gang left, that was about two months ago, and things were starting to look for the better. The bar was once again crowded after the heroes saved everyone's lives again. Apparantly everyone wanted to visit Edge's celebrities, unfotunately for the patrons, the bar is closed for the day. Everyone just hustles and bustles about the city to fulfill their duties or relieve their boredom. Back at the bar/house everyone was having a holiday, but before the holiday could begin, Cloud had to do an errand, not a delivery, but a typical household errand going out behind the house to light the Pilot Light.

"I hate this job..." He muttered, once again failing at getting it started. He then heard someone shout excitedly to his left, which the view was blocked by the wall. 'That sounds like...' He thought.

He then heard her shout "Materia, materia, what power do you hold!? Time to find out!"

'OH SHIT!' Before he could run, she activated the materia and he was surrounded by a greenish smoke and passed out.

Tifa walked into Marlene and Denzel's bedroom, to find Marlene drawing on the floor, "Hey Marlene do you know where Cloud is?"

She looked up confused "You asked him to fix the Pilot Light didn't you?"

"That was an hour and 30 minutes ago."

Marlene stopped drawing "Do you think-"

"Let's go look for him okay, Marlene?"

She nodded and they went outside to were he was working, they found his tools scattered on the ground, the panel to the light open, and the light unlit.

Marlene looked at Tifa scared "What do you think happened to him?"

"... I... I... Don't know..." She saw her scared look and added "Let's look inside, and if we can't find him let's call everyone." They ran back inside and searched the whole house, Tifa was extremely worried but tried not to look like it for Marlene's sake. She went to the phone and called everyone, when she was about to call Yuffie, said ninja burst through the door with a wicked grin.

"Hey everybody watcha doin!?" She shouted gleefully. Seeing their looks she asked "What happened?"

"Cloud disappeared while trying to fix the Pilot Light, the area's a mess! He wouldn't leave it like that!" Marlene said worried.

Yuffie paled "The Pilot Light...? Is-is that behind the -building on the right side next to the fence...?" She asked nervously.

"Yes. What did you do Yuffie?" Tifa asked angrily.

"I-uhhhh-I- didn't do anything wrong..." She squeaked.

Just as Tifa was about to yell, AVALANCHE walked through the door with Cid in the lead "Hey what happened to Spiky?" He asked them, as they all filed in he saw Tifa looking at Yuffie furiously, while Yuffie was pale and slinking back in the corner. "What'd you do brat!?" He asked Yuffie. Everyone just glared, knowing she had done something.

"I-I didn't know..." She choked.

"Yo, what'd you do!?" Barret roared making her squeak.

Just then Denzel walked in "What's everyone doing here?" He looked at everyone's reaction to Yuffie and looked around for his hero, whom was not in the room "What happened to Cloud!?"

"I didn't mean to! I thought no one was there! I checked! I really did! And I didn't see anyone!"

Everyone yelled at once "WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"This!" She screeched pulling out a green orb "I was testing out this unknown materia in the backyard, cause I thought no one was there! I used it on a frog and..." She went silent.

"What happened to the frog Yuffie?" Vincent asked.

"It-uhmm-it-it's gone, it disappeared."

Everyone looked ready to kill her "You used an _unknown _materia _before _checking the area!?" Tifa screeched.

"Try and reverse the materia, Yuffie." Nanaki directed.

"Okay." She tried focusing, as much as she could but to no avail. "I'm sorry it won't work."

"Let me see it." Nanaki said. She handed it over and he set it on the floor and put his forehead to it.

Everyone was confused "Are you a materia whisperer?" Yuffie asked in awe. She got hushed by everyone except Nanaki, who was focusing.

"He's still alive, and is nearby." Nanaki said getting up. "Everyone split up and search."

"_I'll _take the materia." Tifa said glaring at Yuffie, whilst picking it up. Everyone took off in search of Cloud.

Tifa ran around upstairs checking everywhere possible, then stopped, 'is that his... shoe?' She ran over to the kids bedroom, his shoe sticking out from under Denzel's bed, she looked under and could barely see a figure in the darkness underneath the bed, it was really odd-shaped though. "I found him!" She shouted before pulling out the shoe and it's wearer only to see a child-Cloud "What the hell?" People started to run in, she shook him slightly. "Cloud?"

"That's not Cloud that's some kid!" Cid exclaimed.

"Yeah, but this is exactly how Cloud looked as a kid!" She retorted. "Cloud." she shook him again. He started moaning and holding his head. Everyone else ran in.

"OMG, is that really him!?" Yuffie yelled.

Cloud was waking up, "What the hell do you mean is that really him? Wait a minute! Yuffie what'd you do to me!?" He shouted sitting up.

"Yeah, that's him." Yuffie said.

"What's wrong with me!? Why are you all staring!? What-what happened to my voice!?" Cloud yelled.

"Calm down," Tifa said.

Barret, Yuffie, and Cid started laughing histaricaly and dropped to the floor, the rest of AVALANCHE started chuckling as well. "What the hell is going on!?" He looked at his hands, then pulled off his gloves, his hands were small and looked like they did when he was a child. "I'm gonna kill you Yuffie!" He shouted jumping up, and running after her, as she took off.

"Any way to fix this?" Tifa asked.

"Let me see the materia again." Nanaki said stopping his laughter.

He did the same thing to the materia as he did earlier "That's how Cloud looks as a kid?" Denzel said disbelievingly.

"We probably shouldn't let them outside." Vincent said, "I'll get them." He then took off out the door before they could reach the front door. There was a crash and some screaming downstairs. They all ran towards the sound except Nanaki.

"Whatcha gonna do shorty?" Yuffie taunted. "Not so tough now are ya?"

"I may not be able to lift my sword, but I will kill you." He said grabbing the closest wine bottle and smashing part of it on the counter and lunging after her.

In reply she hopped across the tabletops, then suddenly the table she was on lost balance and she fell backward, the table landing on top of her and smashing all of the glasses Tifa hadn't put away yet, onto the floor around her. "HA, some ninja!" He said laughing at her, "I won't kill you, Tifa will have fun doing that!" He said tossing his evidence into Yuffie's pile.

"You jerk! HELP ME UP!" She growled. With the glass around her and heavy bar table on top of her, she couldn't get up by herself without hurting herself badly.

"I can't, a child shouldn't be around glass, and they definately can't pick up heavy tables on their own." He said grinning.

"Tifa's gonna kill you both." Vincent said from the doorway.

"I didn't do anything though!" Cloud shouted.

"That wine is the most expensive in the bar." Vincent said.

Cloud paled "Shit..."

"HA, serves you right, Chocobo Head!"

"And you broke every glass in the bar." Vincent said coolly.

"Every one...?" She squeaked, as she paled as well.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" They yelled at eachother, then started bickering.

"Oh my God, what have you two done...?" Tifa said in shock.

"It was his fault!" Yuffie said.

"Tifa..." Cloud said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have chased her down here..."

"Cloud..." Tears started forming in her eyes.

"YOU IDIOT! You're _supposed _to blame _me_! I'm the one who was table hopping then FELL! I TAKE BLAME FOR THIS WHOLE MESS!" Everyone stared in disbelief "Are you all gonna continue staring or get this off me!?" Yuffie yelled.

Nanaki came down and watched as the team, except for Cloud, picked up the table, helped Yuffie up then swept up the whole bar. "That was every single bar glass we owned..." Tifa sighed.

"Let's all pitch in to buy the glasses!" Everyone glared, "Sorry, I spent most of my money on that materia..." Yuffie said.

"You bought it and they didn't tell you what it did?" Marlene asked.

She put her hand on the back of her head "Uhm, I got it from some shady guy in the alley behind the restaurant up the street..."

"Yuffie, I thought we told you to stop buying from those kinds of people, and to stop going in those alleys." Vincent said sourly.

"What? It's not like they can hurt the great ninja Yuffie!"

"That's not what we're worried about, remember what happened last time?" Tifa asked.

"That guy had it coming! He tried to cheat me!"

"Regardless. We do not want to have to bail you out again." Vincent said.

"If I had _known _that police officer was there I'd-"

"Yuffie!" They said.

"Fine... I promise not to go in the alley's and or buy from shady dealers..." She groaned.

"Well if anyone's interested I've been told how to get out of this mess." Nanaki said.

"Really? By who?" Marlene asked.

"The Materia."

"I knew you were a Materia Whisperer!" Yuffie shouted.

"Yes, well, it said it needs a Maiden's Kiss." Nanaki informed.

"Got one right here!" Cid said.

"Why, he's not a toad?" Yuffie asked.

Cid poured the Maiden's Kiss on Cloud's head, nothing happened. "I'm still a child." He complained.

Nanaki did his Materia Whisperer thing and chuckled "Wrong 'Maiden's Kiss'."

Everyone laughed or whistled, Tifa and Cloud blushed "Y-you mean?" Tifa asked.

"Yes." Nanaki laughed even harder. If it was possible they got redder. "It's up to you, Tifa."

"Come on let's give them some privacy." Barret laughed.

"Aww, come on!" Yuffie yelled. Vincent had to pull her away.

The two left in the room just stared awkwardly. "Uhhh, so..." Cloud stuttered. She came over to him 'Is-is she really wanting to...?' She was waiting for him, he gulped and got their faces closer, they were both extremely nervous. He leaned in and their noses tickled eachother slightly, they were both blushing like mad, when their lips met their instincts just took control and they gave eachother all of their pent up feelings through that simple kiss. The greenish cloud over took, them. When they both finished that kiss, a minute longer from when the cloud vanished, he realized that _he _had not changed but _she _did. "Now your a child..."

"What?" She looked at herself "Oh my God! And your still one!"

"It changed you instead! What the hell! Lying materia!"

"Uhhhmmm..."

"What?"

"T-that kiss... You, put alot of passion into it..." She said nervously.

"Y-yeah, you did too..."

"So does that mean... That..." She breathed in deeply "Cloud, do you-do you- love me?"

His breath caught "Y-yes, I do-I love you so much. I have for the longest time..."

Her breath caught too "Me too, I love you."

He gave her an intimate hug, which she returned. "Are you two done yet!?" Yuffie yelled from behind the door.

They let go "Yeah," Tifa yelled.

"Finally!" Yuffie said bursting through the door "Eeeek! She's a midget too!"

"What, it didn't work!?" Cid yelled coming through the doorway, with everyone behind him.

"We aren't midgets Yuffie!" Marlene said.

"The materia lied," Nanaki said frustrated putting it on the floor and doing his routine. He got up quickly "It's laughing at us!"

"Nasty materia! If you don't tell us the truth I'm gonna hit you with Shiva then Ifirit until you crack!" Yuffie yelled at the green orb.

Nanaki put his head back on it saying "And I'll let her too." It took a moment before he brought his head up "They'll be like this a day, and in a few hours they'll start acting their current ages, only thinking of us with different roles, and also if anyone isn't on the property when they revert they won't remember them at all until the spell has worn off!" Nanaki said.

There was a uniformed scream of "WHAT!?"

"Goddamit, Yuffie!" Cid yelled.

"Don't hurt me!" She wailed.

"Those are bad words mister!" Tifa said.

They all stared "What?" Cid asked.

"You shouldn't say bad words around kids!" Cloud said.

Cid choked "How old are you two?"

"I'm 7, remember!" Cloud said happily.

"And I'm 6!" Tifa said.

"Oh no! Nanaki! It lied again!" Marlene shouted.

"I don't know how to raise children! They were the ones who knew!" Yuffie cried.

"I know how to raise kids too Yuffie." Barret said.

"Okay good you do that I'm gonna- hightail it!" She said running towards the door. Vincent grabbed her with his clawed hand. "You'll never take me alive!" She screamed trying to rip out of his clutches.

"Quiet!" Nanaki ordered. "Weren't you gonna teach it a lesson this time?" He laughed "I'm going to see what I can do..."

"I'm bored." Cloud said.

"Me too!" Tifa whined.

"You wanna play hide and go seek? We have to play inside the house though. Outside is off limits!" Marlene said.

"Sure!" They both replied.

"Come on Denzel!" Marlene said.

"I can't believe this is happening!" He complained.

"Thanks Marlene, you know what to do if there's trouble." Barret said to her as they walked away, she winked and said "Mhhm."

"I told you, listen to me!" Nanaki growled at the materia.

"We have a problem." Cait said.

"What could possibly be worse than what's happening now?" Yuffie growled.

"Tomorrow's Monday," Cait said.

"Oh no, no no no, this can't be happening... There's school tomorrow AND the bar reopens!" Barret said.

"Not to mention but we also have a meeting..." Cid groaned.

"NO! No, no, no, no, nooooo!" Only you know how to take care of kids Barret!" Yuffie shouted.

"Who's free tomorrow?" Vincent asked.

"No! We're a team! Two of our members are down, we can't abandon them!" Yuffie shouted.

"Sad to say it but she's right! We can't just abandon are buddies when things like this happen!" Cid said.

"I could hire a babysitter?" Cait said.

"And what? Tell them they used to be adults, so we don't know how they act when they're kids! They could be terrors! Not to mention the fact they'll be wondering where we got them, and then where they went!" Yuffie shouted.

"The only reason you're for this is so we won't leave you alone with them." Vincent pointed out. "But, you do have a point there." He admitted.

"Shoot. Should I come over in person?" Cait asked.

"Would they even remember him?" Vincent asked Nanaki.

"Hmmm? Oh, probably not."

"Oh! I just remembered! Cloud was supposed to be fixing the Pilot Light before all this happened. So before we stay here I think one of us should fix it." Yuffie said.

"It's yer fault you do it!" Cid said.

"I don't know how fix things! I only know how to steal them!"

"And so the truth comes out..." Cait muttered.

"Shut it kitty!" Yuffie retorted.

"Well can anyone teach her?" Vincent asked.

"Fine! Let's go! Yer doin' this by yerself! I'm just gonna direct ya!" Cid said pulling her out the door. They could hear him yell "Now where is it?"

"Calm down old man!"

"It won't give me a straight answer." Nanaki said.

They heard a crash and a wail. "Shit, I'll go check on them, I'm gonna need back up though." Barret said.

"I'll go." Vincent said.

Tifa giggled and hid underneath the table, which hid her quite well since the red tablecloth went down to the floor. "Ready or not here I come!" Cloud shouted through the house. She stifled her giggles, as she heard him enter the room, he could be heared opening all the cupboards. He stopped and the tablecloth went up "Gotcha Tifa!"

She giggled "You have to tag me first!" She said trying to swiftly crawl out, she accidently caught the tablecloth on her hand bringing the contents of the table down.

"Tifa watch out!" He shouted as the ensuing disaster took place. He got to her before a flower vase could hit her head and grabbed it. Unfortunately a few other things had already fallen, the games Chutes and Ladders, and Monopoly hit the floor and burst open whilst, Sorry remained on the table, and Scrabble fell on Tifa's head. She started crying loudly, as he was trying to calm her down, she flung her arms around him, which made him blush. Then Vincent and Barret walked in.

"What happened?" Barret asked.

"She was crawling out from her hiding spot but everything fell down, Scrabble's the only thing that hit her head thankfully." Cloud said.

"Well lemme see, you wanna help Vincent clean this up?"

"Sure." Tifa wouldn't let go of him "Tifa, I gotta help Vincent."

She looked at his face and nodded, giving him one last hug before she went towards Barret.

Before Barret made sure Tifa was alright while Cloud and Vincent, cleaned up the mess, Marlene and Denzel ran in to help out. Tifa was perfectly fine, so they resumed their game, but Barret made sure they knew to be careful, and he, with the help of Vincent, cleaned up the game area of anything potentially harmful. Vincent and Barret finished and went back to the bar area. Where the others, including Yuffie and Cid, were waiting for them. "I told you they might be terrors." Yuffie said knowingly.

"They weren't terrors, there was an accident." Vincent said.

Barret started laughing "Even as kids..."

"Even as kids, what?" Cid asked.

"Any blackmail?" Yuffie asked excitedly.

"Yuffie, this whole incident is blackmail!" Cid laughed.

"Even as kids, they're still the same with eachother." Barret finished.

"Did they do anything cute?" Yuffie asked.

"The whole thing was cute! When we walked in they were holding onto eachother, Tifa cryin', and Cloud tryin' to comfort her." Barret said.

"Awww... When are they gonna realize it! Seriously- wait a minute, what do you think happened when we left them alone, they took a long time?" Yuffie winked.

"I don't know." Vincent said.

"They were probably embarassed the whole time." Cid laughed.

"Hmmm... I don't know..." Yuffie contemplated.

"Do we have to talk about this?" Vincent asked.

"Don't even pretend you don't wanna see them together Vinnie!" Yuffie said.

Nanaki laughed "He just doesn't want to admit it."

Vincent changed the subject "Any update from the materia?"

"It still doesn't want to behave."

"This is a very mischevious materia!" Yuffie exclaimed. Vincent was relieved the conversation was off him, "Don't think I don't remember Vinnie..."

Everything was planned out for the next day, appointments canceled, bar still closed, and soon it was time for the kids to be put to bed. They all did their nightly rituals, with one exception, they had to change where everyone slept. Tifa had to sleep in the kids room with Marlene, while Denzel and Cloud slept in a different room. While Yuffie had to tuck in Tifa and Marlene, Tifa asked "Where's mama?"

Yuffie and Marlene froze "Uhh, she'll be back in a little while, remember she went on that trip to-uh-"

"Icicle Inn..." Marlene finished Yuffie's sentence.

"When will she be back?"

"In a few days remember?" Yuffie said.

"What about papa?"

"He went with her..."

"Oh, then will you read me a bedtime story?"

Marlene was a little surprised to hear Tifa ask for one from Yuffie, Tifa always read them to her, but then she had to remind herself that Tifa was a kid for the time being. Yuffie said "Which one?"

"That one!" Strangely enough she picked Marlene's favorite "That one's my favorite!" 'Is she saying that because it is? Or because she always reads that one to me?' she wondered.

"Okay," She read the bedtime story "Okay time to go to bed."

"Okay goodnight Auntie Yuffie." Tifa said falling asleep.

Marlene and Yuffie stared at eachother for a minute then Marlene yawned "Goodnight."

"I don't _want _to go to bed." Cloud whined.

Denzel couldn't help but laugh, Cloud would always tell him people worked better and were healthier with a goodnights sleep. "Come on Cloud, you have to." Denzel said.

"Nope, not gonna." Cloud said adamantly crossing his arms on his chest.

"Go to bed young man or you're grounded." Barret said firmly.

Cloud whimpered, then said "No!"

"Go to bed now or no sweets or fun for a week, all your gonna do is chores, and eat vegetables!" Barret said angrily.

"Fine!" Cloud grumbled pulling the blankets over his head.

"Goodnight." Barret said.

"Goodnight." Denzel replied.

"Whatever." Cloud mumbled.

Barret then left, when he got back to his room he started laughing. "I feel sorry for his mom..."

In the morning the adults had to get Marlene and Denzel up for school, Cloud was still sleeping but Tifa wasn't in her bed. "Tifa, where'd you go?" Yuffie asked.

"Down here! Want some breakfast?"

Yuffie went down to find Tifa trying her best at her new heighth to make breakfast; pancakes and eggs. Even in her current state she was doing pretty well. "Need any help?" Yuffie asked smiling.

"Sure, if you want, you can make sausages, It's too dangerous for me to do it."

"Okay, uhmm, can you teach me?" She asked slightly embarassed.

"Okay, this'll be fun!" She laughed.

As they made breakfast everyone came downstairs, Cloud shuffled behind tiredly. "For someone who really didn't want to go to bed last night, you sure look tired." Barret laughed.

"Shut it." He yawned.

"Breakfast's ready!" Tifa said excitedly hopping down from her stool and serving everyone with the help of Yuffie.

"She made Breakfast almost all by herself, all I did was cook the sausage, but even then she told me how to cook it." Yuffie laughed.

"It's strange for how someone of 6 years taught someone of 18 years how to cook." Nanaki laughed.

"Yeah well, you know why!" Yuffie retorted.

"Anyways let's eat!" Tifa giggled.

They all enjoyed their meal as usual "This is good Tifa! Where'd you learn how to cook?" Cloud exclaimed.

"Thanks," She blushed "My mama taught me."

They finished eating and the children went off to school, except for Cloud and Tifa. "Why aren't we allowed to go to school?" Tifa pouted.

"We haven't enrolled you two yet." Vincent said.

"Oh," Tifa said. "So what are we gonna do today?"

"Hmm... Well we do have a few hours left..." Yuffie pondered.

"Hopefully," Barret added.

"Till what?" Cloud asked.

"It's a surprise. That might happen in a few hours if not, I dunno, when..." Yuffie shot out.

"Is the surprise mama and papa coming home!?" Tifa asked excitedly.

"Where are my mom and dad?" Cloud asked.

"They're all together at Icicle Inn!" Yuffie chirped. "But no that's not the surprise, it's something secret." The adults looked at her confused, while the children got excited.

"Okay, let's all play a game!" Tifa said.

"Sure, you two go pick it out!" Yuffie said cheerily. They ran out and shut the door, when she heard the door shut she sunk down in the nearest chair. "Kids are such hard work..." The door burst open and Yuffie shot up like a spring "So what'd you pick out?" She asked with feign excitement.

"Something we could all play together, Apples To Apples!" Cloud said.

"Sounds like fun!" Barret said "Everyone gather round."

"Can't we play poker?" Cid complained.

"Isn't Apples To Apples fun?" Tifa asked, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"It was a joke, relax kid." Cid said quickly.

"Okay," She said hopping up to the table, Cloud glared at Cid then sat down next to Tifa.

Barret just busted up laughing at the glare Cloud gave Cid. "What's so funny?" Cloud asked.

"Nothing," He said calming down.

A while later they were still playing, then Yuffie checked her PHS "Nope it lied, an hour past."

"Ya sure ya set it right?" Cid asked.

"Postive, I set it twice, the first time, and the second. Both times have passed."

"You kiddin me!?" Barret said.

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked.

"The surprise?" Tifa chimed in.

"Sorry, yeah, you'll have to wait a while longer." Yuffie said.

"Aww..." They said in unison.

"I won." Vincent said.

"How!? You don't have a sense of humor!?" Yuffie asked astonished.

"Ha." He replied.

"I thought he was very funny!" Tifa said.

Cloud looked kind of upset at this comment "What about me?"

"You were even funnier!" She giggled with a grin.

He blushed "Thanks. You were funny too."

"Hey, I thought of something fun!"

"Hmm?"

She tucked under the table and ran to the center of the floor "Dance with me Cloud!" She said swaying.

He blushed wildly "Okay." As he was sliding down Yuffie whipped out her PHS.

"Thank Leviathan for the video camera function!" She whispered giggling and pressing play, as Cloud walked over to dance with Tifa. Everyone followed Yuffie's example except poor Nanaki who didn't have a video camera function.

"You better save me a copy." He chuckled.

"Will do. This is goin to all our other friends." Barret replied.

They danced differently as time went on at first childish to more romantic but not innappropriately. They were dancing for a good 45 minutes before they switched to a slow dance. By then everyone had to switch their recording and some peoples phones couldn't hold anymore memory, but Cait had a perfect video system and was catching the whole thing and storing it into his computer, reassuring everyone that he was going to give them all a full copy when this was done. 5 minutes into the slow dance the greenish cloud appeared around them, and when it dispersed they were adults again. The dance slowed down a bit and they kissed deeply for several minutes only stopping when they remembered their friends were there, they blushed the deepest color and then noticed they had their cellphones out. They quickly tried to put them away. "You were recording us!?" Tifa yelled embarassed.

"Still are missy." Cait replied with a mischevious grin.

They got redder, if that was possible, let go of eachother, and shifted awkwardly. "Could you turn it off please?" Cloud asked.

"Only if you aren't gonna do anything else that's cute." Yuffie replied cheekily, everyone else agreed. "And by the way you should _all _thank me for this!"

"You set the time wrong." Vincent remembered.

"And its a good thing I did huh Vinnie?"

Marlene and Denzel ran in "Cloud, Tifa you're back to normal!" They shouted happily.

They knelt down to hug them, their cheeks returning to normal color "Awwww... Family moment..." Yuffie said. To cait she whispered "It's still on right?"

He whispered back "Yeah."

"We can hear you, I said 'turn it off!'" Cloud said over denzel's shoulder.

"Are they recording you? What happened!?" Marlene asked as they both got up, which made their blushes return. "Oooooh... You two kissed didn't you!"

They both looked away. "They were dancing together too, we caught all of it on tape." Yuffie informed.

"Who are you planning on sending it to?" Tifa asked.

"Everyone we all know." Nanaki said.

"You're gonna show us too, right?" Denzel asked.

"Denzel." Cloud said.

"What?"

"Of course we'd show ya!" Cid said.

"Yeah, but first we're throwing out that materia." Vincent said.

Yuffie let out a mischeivious laugh "I know who we could use it on..."

"Who?" Tifa asked warily.

"All of the turks." They looked at her strangely "Sure they helped us out this _last _time, but I still don't like em, I'm itchin to use it on Rufus, and Reno especially." They all laughed in agreement.

The rest of the day went by slightly uneventful. Everyone had left and the kids were put in bed so Tifa and Cloud were cuddling on the couch, Tifa was in his arms leaning on his chest while he stroked her hair. "I never want to stop saying this 'I love you, Tifa Lockhart.'" Cloud said.

She looked up at him and smiled while he planted a kiss on her lips "I love you too, Cloud Strife." She said when he took his lips away.


End file.
